Weihnachten im Verbotenen Wald
by Mac110
Summary: Mein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk. Harry erlebt Weihnachten auf seine Weise.


Eine kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir an euch. Ich finde der Tag vor Weihnachten ist der perfekte Tag, um diese kleine Geschichte zu posten. Ich hoffe sie gefällt!

Ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest!

_**Weihnachten im Verbotenen Wald**_

Es war Weihnachtsabend und Harry saß allein im Gryffindorturm, alle seine Freunde waren nach Hause gefahren und verbrachten das Fest dort. Normalerweise war die Weihnachtszeit eine von Harrys liebsten, keine Hausaufgaben, kein Unterricht, viele Süßigkeiten und vor allem die Fröhlichkeit und die Gemeinsamkeit unter Freunden, die diese Zeit ausstrahlte.

Bei den Dursleys hatte niemand auch nur daran gedacht ihm eine frohe Zeit zu wünschen, doch hier in Hogwarts, hatte er zum ersten Mal wunderschöne Weihnachten erlebt.

Jetzt wo alle zu ihren Eltern gefahren waren, Ron war mit seiner Familie bei Charly und Harry hatte nicht stören wollen und Hermine war bei ihrer Oma zu Gast, fühlte Harry sich sehr allein.

Alle hatten ihre Eltern oder irgendwelche Verwandten zu denen sie fahren konnten, doch er selbst hatte niemanden mehr. Oft hatte er sich vorgestellt wie es wäre, Weihnachten einmal zu zweit mit Sirius, seinem Paten zu verbringen. Nur leider war das, dank Bellatrix Lestrange jetzt völlig unmöglich.

Harry saß vor einem Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren in die weiße Landschaft um Hogwarts.

So stellten sich Muggelkinder ein Winterwunderland vor: Weißer, glitzernder Schnee, ein großes Märchenschloss voll mit wundersamen Dingen und ein dunkler Wald dahinter.

Mit dem verbotenen Wald verband Harry nicht gerade die schönsten Erinnerungen, er war oft genug da gewesen um zu wissen, dass er da niemals allein hingehen würde.

Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte ganz Hogwarts in rotes und goldenes Licht, ein Anblick, den Harry sein ganzes Leben nicht vergessen wollte.

Harry wandte den Blick ab und zu dem aufgeschlagenen Fotoalbum auf seinen Knien. Ein Foto, es war in der Weihnachtszeit geschossen worden und auch hier in Hogwarts, mochte Harry ganz besonders.

Zu dieser Zeit war er noch nicht geboren worden, doch seine Eltern wirkten glücklicher den je. So wollte er sie für immer in Erinnerung behalten, doch tief in seinem Innersten war Harrys sehnlichster Wunsch, seit Anbeginn seines Lebens derselbe gewesen: Einfach Eltern zu haben, Eltern die ihn liebten.

In Harry regten sich die steifen Glieder, wie lange hatte er hier gesessen?

Noch ein letztes Mal warf er einen Blick auf die Ländereien und den Wald, als er ein helles Licht erblickte. Aus dem Verbotenen Wald kamen Lichtblitze, immer nur kurze Stöße, doch sie reichten um Harrys Neugier zu wecken.

Er schlüpfte in ein paar wärmere Sachen, schnappte sich den Tarnumhang und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und nach draußen.

Kühle Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen als er eine kleine Seitentür öffnete und in den Schnee trat, welcher unter seinen Winterstiefeln knirschte.

Harry schüttelte den Tarnumhang ab und steckte ihn in eine Tasche, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn bei dieser Dunkelheit, die inzwischen hereingebrochen war, noch jemand erkennen könnte, geschweige denn überhaupt sehen. Harry setzte seinen Weg fort. Immer wieder sah er auf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er auch ja in die richtige Richtung lief.

Trotz der erbärmlichen Kälte stapfte er unbeirrt weiter, sein Umhang war inzwischen komplett durchnässt und seine Füße einzige Eiszapfen. Doch Harry wollte keinen Zauber anwenden, dafür wäre noch Zeit wenn er im Wald wäre, jetzt noch würde man das Licht sehen können und er wollte nicht an Heiligabend noch Punkte verlieren.

Als er dann nach Stunden, wie es ihm schien, endlich im Wald ankam, zitterte Harry am ganzen Körper.

Mit bebenden Händen fasste er seinen Zauberstab fester und sprach die Formel um sich trocken zu zaubern, wenige Minuten später ließ die Kälte in seinem Körper etwas nach.

Vorsichtig bahnte er sich einen Weg ins Innere des Waldes, ein paar Mal fragte er sich, ob es nicht klüger gewesen wäre im Turm zu verweilen, doch wieder nahm seine Neugier Oberhand.

,,Wenn ich schon einmal hier bin, dann zieh ich das auch durch." ermahnte er sich selbst, als er schon kurz davor war wieder umzukehren.

Immer tiefer drang er in den dunklen Wald ein, jedoch immer das Licht vor Augen. Schließlich erreichte er eine Lichtung, von hier schien das Licht zu kommen.

Doch hier war nichts, rein gar nichts. Jedenfalls nichts außergewöhnliches. Erschöpft ließ Harry sich auf einem Baumstumpf nieder. Und wozu war er jetzt den weiten Weg gelaufen?

Für nichts und wieder nichts. Frustriert stampfte er auf den Boden, als er eine leise Musik vernahm.

Sie war leise, doch wunderschön, es war eine Weihnachtsmelodie. Keins von diesen kitschigen Liedern, es hörte sich an wie... Es war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Harry lauschte fasziniert, er war vollkommen in den Bann gezogen. Still blieb er sitzen und lauschte in die sternenklare Nacht.

So abgelenkt merkte er gar nicht, dass es auf einmal nicht mehr dunkel und trostlos war, plötzlich war der dunkle, unfreundliche Ort hell und freundlich. Tiere strömten auf die Lichtung, allen voran ein majestätischer Hirsch. Harry beobachtete ihn voll Staunen. Neben dem Hirsch erschien jetzt ein Einhorn. So weiß und rein wie keins das Harry bisher gesehen hatte.

Harry starrte das schöne Tier an, anstatt der erwarteten haselnussbraunen Augen, blickte er in ruhige, smaragdgrüne. Konnte es sein dass...?

Harry ließ seinen Blick umher schweifen, viele Tierarten waren vertreten sogar die kleinsten, sowie auch eine Schlange. Die Schlange lag friedlich neben einer Maus und erweckte nicht einmal den Anschein als wolle sie die Maus angreifen. So beschäftig bemerkte Harry nicht, wie Firenze, ein Zentaur, von hinten an ihn herantrat.

,,Hallo, Harry Potter!" begrüßte er den Jungen, den er sogar fast zu seinen Freunden zählen konnte, denn sie kannten sich seit langer Zeit. Harry schreckte herum,,Oh, Guten Tag Firenze!" begrüßte er den Halbmenschen freundlich. ,,Was passiert hier?" fragte er dann. ,,Es ist Weihnachten!" antwortete Firenze, so als würde das alles erklären. Doch auf Harrys Blick hin, ließ er sich zu einer genaueren Erklärung herab. ,,Auch die Tiere feiern diese Zeit, diese Tage darf keiner dem anderen etwas zuleide tun, schließlich ist es die Zeit des Friedens. Kennst du die zwei da vorne?" Der Zentaur deutete auf das Einhorn, dass noch immer einträchtig neben dem Hirsch herging.

Harry stutzte, sollte etwa doch...?

Die grünen Augen des Einhorns, exakt dieselbe Farbe wie die seinen. Der Hirsch, die Animagusgestalt seines Vaters. Doch wie sollte das möglich sein??

,,Hast du noch nie den Spruch gehört: Die, die uns lieben, gehen niemals ganz von uns?" fragte Firenze vorsichtig, er schien genau zu wissen, was Harry gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Dieser Satz rührte etwas in Harrys Gedächtnis, das hatte Professor Dumbledore einmal zu ihm gesagt, als er aus dem Keller des Schlosses gekommen war und den Stein der Weisen gerettet hatte.

,,Sind sie es wirklich?" fragte er Firenze mit brüchiger Stimme. ,,Könnte ich jetzt mit ihnen reden?" fragte er weiter. ,,Sie würden aber nicht antworten." antwortete Firenze,,sie wären einfach nur da!"

Harry erinnerte sich noch an einmal an sein erstes Schuljahr, der Spiegel Nerhegeb, viele Abende hatte er davor gesessen nur um seine Eltern einfach zu sehen. Er hatte mit ihnen gesprochen, doch sie hatten nicht antworten können. Trotzdem hatte es ihn befreit.

Ohne einen weiteren Satz an Firenze, erhob Harry sich und ging langsam auf die beiden Tiere zu.

Er rechnete damit, dass das Einhorn die Flucht ergreifen würde, wie es alle anderen seiner Art getan hätten, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Vorsichtig, um es nicht zu verschrecken, streckte Harry die Hand aus, und strich ihm sanft über die Nüstern. Harrys andere Hand ruhte auf dem Hals des Hirsches.

Leise sprach er zu ihnen, er wusste dass sie nicht antworten würden, doch sie waren da, seine Eltern waren diese Nacht präsent, hier auf dieser Lichtung und das war das schönste Weihnachtserlebnis, dass Harry sich hatte wünschen können.

Frohe Weihnachten


End file.
